


Heartbroken

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Heartbreak, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: Alec had seen broken hearts before.Everytime he saw their hearts crack, everytime he heard them howl in anguish, swearing off love only to dive back in, he thought, not me.Then Magnus came.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,  
> This is my first work so tell me what you think.  
> I'm so excited to see the last episode but also sad.

Alec had seen broken hearts before.

He had seen the way Isabelle's heart had broke after her first relationship had crashed and burned, declaring through sobs she would never find love. He had consoled her, promising it would get better.

He had seen Jace's heart shatter when Clary turned out to be his sister. Again he was there to sweep up the remains of his broken heart, trying to fix and put it back together.

He remembered the time he saw his mother fall to her knees, sobs wracking her body, his small frame hidden behind a door, not understanding what was happening. He did not realise that that was the first time he had witnessed a broken heart as he ran to Maryse to wipe away her tears.

Everytime he saw their hearts crack, everytime he heard them howl in anguish, swearing off love only to dive back in, he thought, not me.

He swore that he would not allow his heart to break, to fall so deep in the abyss of despair that he cpuld never find his ways out again.

Then Magnus came.

And Alec wondered how he could not have wanted to love. To feel this type of love that swelled his heart, set his veins on fire, that made him so content he began to wonder what it ever felt like not to be loved.

It was only a matter of time before his heart got broken.

As he watched Magnus walk away, he allowed himself to fall in the abyss of despair. He allowed it to consume, to fill the hole that had been left in his heart. It hurt so bad he didnt know if he would ever heal.

His heart broke as he saw Magnus collapse to the floor, blood flowing from his nose as his body furiously rejected Lorenzo's magic. Again as he saw Magnus tucked in the hospital bed, vulnerable, his defences down, his heart cracking in two when Magnus claimed he would rather die than be without magic.

He felt his heart be teared in two as he saw Magnus sobbing, clutching to Alec like a life line over the loss of his magic.

He felt Magnus break, begging him to stay after dropping his heart and letting it smash as he upheld Asodeus' end of the deal. And yet he still walked away, feeling his heart crack with every step he took.

He thought he would never feel such agony again.

He was wrong.

When Magnus disappeared, being taken to Edom, the pain, the agony was unbearable. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces, feeling unabled to be fixed, to be mended. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

Alec allowed his heart to be broken in two. And he would wait an eternity to be reunited with the other half again.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> I hope it was ok, constructive feedback is always welcome.   
> Please leave comments whether its about the fic or you just want to talk about the show.
> 
> I'm so excited to post more fics and I have a couple of ideas.  
> Also how to you guys construct a big piece of fanfic. Do you plan it out or write where the mood takes you.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
